Hal's detox
by lozzielo
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at writing a Being Human fanfiction. It would be greatly appreciated if you could give me feedback both good and bad . This is all about Hal's detox after the end of series 4
1. Chapter 1

2012

'Ow, Tom, you don't have to do them that tight.' Tom was tightening the straps on Hal's wrists. Hal was desperately trying to wriggle out of the chair that he was currently being tied to.

'Yeah I do ain't I? Or you'll go killin' all a' South Wales. An' we don't want that. Do we eh?'

'Maybe you should do them tighter Tom?' Alex suggested. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, mocking Hal.

'Why don't you just bugger off?' Hal snapped.

'Hal! Stop being rude!' Tom peered at Alex, 'Maybe I should Alex, yer right' Tom gave the straps another sharp tug, Hal winced.

'I didn't hear you coming! You jumped me, maybe if you have warned me, but no you just catch me unaware. Maybe if you had asked me if I wanted to detox, I may have came quietly.' Hal continued to struggle out of the straps. 'Let me out you fucking dog!'

Tom and Alex both looked shocked by this sudden outburst.

'I'm very sorry Tom. You should have let me prepare for this. Please let me go'. If Hal could get on his knees to beg he would have and both Tom and Alex knew this.

'Maybe you shouldn't have drunk my blood. And you wouldn't be sitting there.' Alex looked rather smug with her self.

'You're enjoying this aren't you? Seeing me like this?' Hal was becoming more irate as seconds passed.

'Yeah I am actually. You deserve to be sitting there, tied to the chair. And you're going to be sitting there until we know you can control yourself again.'

Tom looked at his watch. 'Alex, I gotta get ta work, do ya mind watchin' Hal while I'm gone?'

'I don't need a fucking babysitter!' Hal flipped out.

'Yes you do! Do I have to Tom?' Alex seemed fed up, 'but I was going to practising rentaghosting with large items. Maybe I'll start with the fridge'.

'Yea ya do Alex, Ya can still practise, but go from the kitchen to the livin' room. Just make sure ya watch Hal properly, he may need lookin' after.'

'Alright then.' Alex peered at Hal who was staring at her.

'How long do you think it'll take him to fully detox? She whispered to Tom, not wanting Hal to hear that she actually cared for his wellbeing.

'I'm not sure. I never done this before. Could take a day, months or even years.' Tom looked at Hal, you could see in Tom's eyes that he cared a lot for Hal. 'I just hope it doesn't take long. Fer his sake'

'Last time it took a year, and then I still wasn't fully detoxed, so Leo had to introduce the routines. It will probably take less time to detox me this time, considering I've not had a lot of blood this time, but I reacted worse when I drank it. It'll be harder for me to keep away from it once you untie me.' Hal had stopped struggling and was sitting as still as a statue.

'Ok then, we'll just have ta see. I gotta get ta work. Hal, behave for Alex, an' Alex, don't annoy Hal. Yer know what 'e migh' be like'. Tom picked up his coat and set off for work.

'You really do deserve to be sitting there, tied up.' Alex knew this would wind up Hal.

'Get me out of this chair,' Hal saw Alex shaking her head at his request, 'Piss off you bitch!.' Hal's eyes suddenly went black and Alex could see that his fangs had grown ever so slightly. Alex jumped when see saw this, she wasn't expecting it to happen.

'Don't you dare call me that again, you bastard'. Alex slapped Hal round the face. The slap seemed to have startled Hal, his fangs disappeared and his eyes went back to their usual colour.

'Alex, I'm very sorry. You've got to understand that it's not me saying all this. You know me.'

'Yeah that Hal I knew drank my blood after his so called 'best mate' killed me. Shut up Hal and go to sleep.'

She suddenly disappeared from in front of him, and Hal could see that she had appeared in the kitchen and was going towards the fridge.

Hal slowly closed his eyes and the last thing he can remember thinking about was Cutler.


	2. 1950

'Hal, wake up'

Hal slowly opened his eyes. It was a bright day, Hal had to let his eyes adjust before he could see anything.

'Hal get up! You've got a busy day'

Once Hal's eyes had adjusted to the blinding light, he could see that Fergus was standing in front of him.

'Good morning Fergus. Yes we have a lot to do today. Do you know if Roy found that solicitor?'

'He popped over to tell you earlier this morning, but unfortunately you were still in bed. The solicitor will be at the police station at 6 o'clock tonight.'

'Thank you Fergus. Such a shame I couldn't have talked to him myself, oh well. We had better get ready and get to the police station as soon as possible.'

Fergus ran out of the room. Hal could hear Fergus banging from the room next to him.

'Why did I ever become friends with him?' Hal got up and got dressed in his best attire. After all, he would be pretending to be a person who had been arrested after being involved in illegal gambling. What else was he meant to wear?

He walked through to the living room where Fergus was sitting down.

'Have you cleared up after last night?'

'Yes Hal. The body is all disposed of. Are you ready to go to the police station?' Hal glanced at the clock.

'I'm already to go. I will be back later this evening.' With that Hal put his jacket on and headed for the door.

He arrived outside of the police station. It was five o'clock and the sun was beginning to set.

Hal boldly walked in to the station. 'Good evening Roy.'

Roy was sitting behind the desk reading a well kept edition of _Dracula_. He quickly stood up as soon as he saw Hal standing over him.

'Good evening sir. Sorry I didn't notice you. Have you read this?' He pointed to the copy of _Dracula_. He saw Hal shake his head. 'It's ridiculous! It's a lot of codswallop! Any way the solicitor should be here in a little while. I've told him that you have been arrested for being involved in illegal gambling, as we agreed.'

'Right. I've got forty minutes until Mr Cutler arrives. Do you know what you are going to be doing?

'I will take Mr Cutler to the cell where you will be waiting. Then when you are talking to him, I will be making sure nobody walks in and disrupts you.'

'That's right Roy. Will you take me to the cell and I'll get ready to talk to Mr Cutler.'

Although Hal knew which cell he was aiming for, he allowed Roy to guide him. The cell was one of the smallest cells in the police station. It was dark and dingy and there was a patch of mould in the corner. This didn't bother Hal, he had been in worse conditions than this, he'd been in the Crimean war for goodness sake. He turned to look at Roy.

'Thank you very much Roy.' He expected Roy to leave him in the cell but Roy didn't move.

'Sir, Can I ask you something?' Hal nodded. 'What made you pick Mr Cutler?'

'I saw something in him, he is going to be a history maker.' He looked at his watch. 'You had better go. Mr Cutler will be here in a little while.'

'Yes Sir. Good luck.' And with that Roy walked out of the cell and closed the door.

Hal sat down on the small rickety bed, and crossed his arms.

'Good evening Mr Cutler.' A tall flustered looking man stumbled into the police station. He had blonde hair which was ruffled and his top button on his shirt was undone.

'Good evening Sir. So where is this man you would like me to represent?'

'He's in cell 10. I'll take you down there.'

Roy led Cutler down the corridor.

'Here he is'. He opened the cell door to expose Hal sitting on the bed.

'Mr Yorke I believe. My name is Nick Cutler. I believe you have asked for me to represent you in court? You have been convicted of illegal gambling, in dog fights.'

'I would normally go through my family's legal representative, Robert Mercer but he unfortunately died on the twenty fourth of this month.'

Cutler looked at the papers in which he was holding.

'It's the twentieth'

Hal looked shocked. 'Oh.'

'So you were found gambling?'

'No actually. Can I ask you something? How many people have called you a history maker?'

'A few…can we carry on with this please?' Cutler was slightly taken back by Hal's question. He turned to look at Roy who was currently standing in the door way.

'Roy, please can you close the door?' Once Roy had left the cell, Hal stood up to face Cutler. His eyes suddenly went black and his canines grew to twice their normal length.

'What…are...you?' Cutler was backing up, he hit the cell door.

Hal was staring at Cutler. Cutler turned round and started banging on the door. Hal tilted his head to look at Cutler properly.

He pounced on Cutler and aimed for his neck. Cutler screamed.

Hal woke himself up screaming.

'Hal, what's up?' Tom stood in front of Hal. Hal was dripping in sweat.

'I had a nightmare. I'm fine.' Hal shook his head. He tried to look for Alex. 'Where's Alex? The last thing I knew was she was trying to rentaghost with the fridge. Please tell me she hasn't succeeded!'

'I don' know. I only just got in, aint I?'

'Tom?' Alex's voice came from upstairs. 'I got the fridge upstairs, but I can't rentaghost it downstairs again. Can you bring it down please?'

Hal looked at Tom. 'You really shouldn't have left me on my own with her. Who knows where she could have rentaghosted to.'

'I'd betta go an' help ain't I?'

Hal nodded.

Tom ran upstairs. 'I'm now comin' up to help ya.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story is owned by the BBC and Toby Whithouse**

Hal sighed. Then the look of horror came across his face.

'Tom|! She better not have moved the fridge.'

Tom couldn't hear Hal as he walked up the stairs to the attic room.

Alex was sitting on the sofa looking very smug with herself. Next to the sofa was the fridge.

'Are you impressed?'

'Nah not really. Ya can get the fridge downstairs now.'

Alex's face dropped.

'That's the thing, I can't get it down. It's not my fault! I'm still learning how to rentaghost.'

'Ya betta try to get it back ta the kitchen. Hal wont be impressed if ya don't take it downstairs.'

'Tom.' Alex gave Tom the puppy eye look she learned to do when Tom asked her to do things around the house. 'Please help me get it down. I've tried for hours.'

'Ok. I guess I could try to get it downstairs meself then.'

Tom walked over to the fridge and pushed it slowly towards the door.

'Are you gonna help me?' He turned to see that Alex had disappeared. 'Of course ya gonna leave me ta do it meself!'

He carried on pushing the fridge until he got to the top of the stairs.

'Naw how am I gonna get this blimmin' fridge down the stairs?'

He got on the stairs and dragged the fridge towards him.

There was a huge thump.

Hal looked up. Alex stood in front of him.

'What have you done Alex?'

'Nothing Hal. Just rentaghosted upstairs with the fridge. Are you impressed?'

'Not really Alex. Tom gave you strict instructions to watch me.'

'But you didn't need watching.'

'What about if I had been ill? During the detox, I can be violently sick. You wouldn't have been there to watch me and to make sure if I was ok.'

'Sorry Hal. It just so boring!'

There was a massive thump. Hal and Alex looked towards the bottom of the stairs to see Tom laying on the floor with the fridge on top of him. Alex and Hal both burst out laughing.

'Alex help me would ya?'

Alex walked over to Tom and put her hand on the fridge. Suddenly both Alex and the fridge had disappeared. Hal could see Alex in the kitchen along with the fridge.

Tom quickly got up.

'Bleedin' typical.'

Alex saunted back in to the living room.

'I'm sorry Tom. I did try rentaghosting it when I was upstairs'.

'You better have not made more of a mess of the freezer! It was a state before you tied me up, I dread to see the state of it now.' Hal was trying to pull free from his straps.

'Don't worry Hal. It's alright, everything is how it was before.'

'Good! It better be, or I won't be responsible for my actions.'

'Ok Hal. Don't worry 'bout it. It'll be alrigh', I'll make sure its kept clean.'

Hal started shaking, slowly at first then it became violent.

'Tom, What do you think is happening?' Alex seemed worried, she looked panicked.

'I'm not sure. Hal? Hal? Are ya alright mate?'

All of a sudden Hal was violently sick all of the floor. When he had finished being sick, he was pale white and his head was resting on his chest.

'Hal? Hal? Are ya alrigh'?'

'Good thing we put the plastic sheeting down, or else the carpet would be ruined.' Alex was chuckling.

'Alex! We don' know if Hal's alrigh', we maybe really ill! I don' care abou' the carpet.'

'Ok, ok. I was joking! Hal? Hal? Are you alright?'

Hal's head slowly rose up.

'I'm fine. This is all part of the detox process. I'm so sorry.' His voice was weak.

'Don' worry abou' it mate. As long as ya alrigh', tha's all that matters'.

Hal looked down at his lap. 'Please can I have a wash please? I can't stand to sit like this for any longer than I have to.'

Alex and Tom exchanged glances.

'I suppose so, ya weak so ya won't figh' back. Alex do ya mind rentaghosting him upstairs an' I'll come and help clear him up.'

'Ok then.' Alex and Tom undid Hal's straps, once Hal was released from the chair, Alex rentaghosted him upstairs.


	4. Let me know more

Chapter 4 'Let me know more...'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human,**

* * *

'Thank you so much Tom. I feel so much better now.' Alex had rentaghosted Hal back to his chair.

'Don't ya worry abou' it.' Tom yanked on Hal's wrist strap.

'I'm so sorry about the sick, You do know its going to get worse?'

'I know its goin' to get a lot worse. But it will get better won't it?'

'It will. But not for a long while.'

'Well it will be worth it, wont it? In the long run?'

'It should be, if it works.'

Alex appeared out of thin air, in front of Hal and Tom. 'It will work Hal. Don't doubt it.'

'Yea, it will work. Anyway I'd betta got ta bed. Its a full moon tomorra and ill be very cream crackered after.'

'Night Tom. Night Alex. Alex please look after Hal tonight.'

'I will do. I'll look after Hal properly I promise.

'Night Tom. Thank you for letting me clean up.'

Tom went out of the room.

'Hal, if you don't mind me asking, please can you tell me a bit about Cutler?'


	5. Cutler's wife

**I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human**

**Sorry it has been a while since I've posted this chapter but I have been very busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

'Well you know that I recruited him. What else do you want me to tell you?' Hal sighed.

'Why was he so twisted and evil. And why he did he kill me?'

'He wasn't that evil.' Alex snorted. Hal gave Alex a sharp look.

'Sorry Hal, maybe he wasn't. I haven't heard the full story. What were you saying?'

'He wasn't evil. I think it was partly my fault as to how he changed. He was a normal man before I recruited him, he had a wife, he was planning to have a family with her. But I stopped them from doing that. And I've regretted that everyday since.'

'Then why did you do it then?'

'Pull that chair round and sit down. I'll tell you all about it.'

Alex turned the chair round and plonked herself down.

'Ok then. I'm ready. Tell me everything, I don't care how horrible it is. I just want to know.'

'Where do you want me to start? Right at the beginning or after I recruited him?'

'Can you start at the beginning please?'

'It was 1950. I needed a new legal representative, I had been looking for months. Then I popped into the police station to see an old friend and he told that there was a young solicitor who had the ability to go far. He sounded perfect for the job. We needed a solicitor that could go far, and who we could recruit. I arranged it with my friend Roy, to get Cutler to come to the police station. Cutler thought that he was going to get another simple job, but instead, I turned him.'

'Did you not give him a chance then? Whether he wanted to be a vampire or not?'

'No, I didn't. And I've regretted that since. I turned him into a monster. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I remember. I turned Cutler. He resented me at first, he deserved to. I took his humanity and I turned him into a monster. I had no right to do that. The first couple of weeks he was quiet, he didn't talk much. He came to the pubs with me and chose a woman to drink from. He enjoyed the blood, although he hated killing. When we finished the bodies we buried them, or should I say, he buried them. I stood there and watched him. Even if they were my kill.'

Hal paused and glanced at Alex. Alex was curled up in the chair staring at Hal.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing. I just wondered if you were alright. Shall I carry on?'

Alex nodded. 'Yes please.'

'Ok then. It all changed one night. Cutler disliked killing, as he still had a clutch on humanity. He still loved humans, he loved his wife and he desperately wanted to be human again. That night I went to Cutler's house and rang for him. I was shocked that he answered the door considering it was gone midnight. We went into the garage and started talking. Cutler hadn't been drinking for a couple of days, I could see it was making him taking its toll on him, he had began to look ill. So I took him some blood. I wouldn't let him drink it until he promised to join us again and he would join in with the killing. He disliked that we were blackmailing him, but he gave in, he was so hungry. I then let him have the blood. He was going to drink it until he heard his wife Rachel call for him.'

* * *

''Nick who is it?' A voice came from upstairs.

''It's a few people from work, I'll be up in a little minute.'' Cutler turned to look at Hal. ''Sorry Hal.''

The door opened in the corner of the room opened and there stood a beautiful young lady.

''Sorry, Rachel is it?'' Rachel nodded. ''I'm Henry Yorke.'' Hal kissed Rachel on the hand, she blushed. ''I work with your husband. I'm very sorry for the intrusion, especially this late in to the night. I would not have come if it wasn't so urgent.''

''Do not worry about it sir.''

''Rachel, go to bed and I'll be right up. Mr Yorke was just about to go.''

''Goodbye Sir''. Rachel smiled at Hal and went from the room. Hal was smiling as she left as soon, Hal turned. His face had quickly turned from bright and cheery, to dark and evil.

''Fucking kill her.''

''I'm sorry but I can't do that, she's my wife.''

Hal walked towards the exit. ''Ok then.'' He turned towards his friends. '' Lets go.''

''Thank you.'' Cutler jumped over

the table and gulped the glass of blood down.

''And I thought you were going to be the history maker.'' Cutler turned round to see that Hal and his friends had disappeared.

* * *

'Ok then. So you asked Cutler to kill his wife but he didn't want to. So what happened next then?' Alex had sat up to look at Hal properly.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are very welcome.**


	6. After the pub

**I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human**

**Sorry it has been a while since I've posted a chapter but I have been very busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

'Well before I get onto that, would you like to tell me what happened to you the night Cutler killed you?' Hal tried to sit up as much as he could when being tied to a chair.

Alex sighed. 'I'd rather not, but then again it may help and you never know, it could be my unfinished business.'

'Ok then. Start from the moment you walked from me in the bar.'

'I left you and decided to head back to the hotel me and my family were staying in. I was going down the alley by the side of the pub, the shortcut to the high street?' Hal nodded.

'Then all of a sudden someone jumped me from behind. I tried to scream but they had put their hand over my mouth. They dragged me towards a police van that was parked on the high street, at the time I thought I was being arrested for something, I had no idea what I'd done. They bundled me in the van and slammed the door. Inside it was pitch black, I had no idea where they were taking me.'

* * *

Alex sat in the van silently trying to listen to what was happening in the front of the van. She couldn't hear a word of what the kidnappers were saying. All of a sudden Alex was thrown forward as the van quickly stopped.

The doors swung open and there stood Cutler waiting.

'Hello Alex. I've been expecting you.'

'Who are you? What do you want? I've not done anything.'

'Don't worry about that just now Alex. Come with me.'

Alex was reluctant at first, she didn't know who this man was. She looked at him for a while and thought that he seemed like he would do no harm, in fact Alex even thought that we was probably a teachers pet at school - he had one of those faces - Alex slowly stood up and got out of the van. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and handcuffed.

'What...are...you...doing?' Alex was struggling, trying to get out of the big burly mans grip.

'Don't worry about it.' Cutler looked at the man who was grappling with Alex. 'Bring her in.'

The man picked Alex up and tossed her over his shoulder. 'Get off of me.' Alex was struggling with all her might. 'Where are you taking me?'

Nobody answered her. They kept walking. Alex stopped struggling and looked up to see that they were entering a nightclub. They walked down a set of stairs and in to what looked like a storeroom.

Alex was put down, and before she could move any where she was handcuffed on to a cage where some alcohol was being stored.

'Look, I don't know who you are but what is happening?'

Cutler looked at his comrades. 'Go. I'll join you later and I'll fill you in about tomorrow night.' The burley looking men sauntered out of the room. 'I'm very sorry for being all mysterious about this. I'm Cutler, Nick Cutler.'

'Well Cutler, what the hell am I doing here, chained to a fucking cage?'

'It's all part of my plan. You see, Hal, who I saw you having a drink in the pub with, was my maker.' Alex looked puzzled. 'Oh sorry, you don't know what Hal is do you?' Alex shook her head. 'He's a vampire, has been for over 500 years. Anyway, Hal found me the other day in the warehouse and he had been clean for 55 years, until he had a glass of blood and lost it completely. I want him to return to how he used to be.'

'There's no such thing as vampires. And Hal certainly isn't one.'

'I don't care what you think. I'm going to revenge my wife's death and to show Hal that humanity is stopping him from being powerful. What I'm going to do is kill you, then when he comes here to meet me I'll trick him into drinking your blood, thus returning him into the monster he once was.'

Alex was lost for words and that, for her was unbelievable.

'Is there any last words you would like to say before I kill you?'

'Look Cutler, please don't do this. Hal is kind and caring and a little weird, but don't do this.' Alex tried to get out of the handcuffs, she struggled but she couldn't get out. 'Please let me go.' Cutler slowly walked towards her, his eyes went black and his canines grew to twice their ordinary size. Alex panicked. 'Please Cutler, don't do this. Please.'

The last thing Alex can remember seeing is Cutler pounce towards her, then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

'Then all of a sudden I woke up, or it was like I woke up, to find my body handcuffed to the cage with tubes sticking out of it and bottles on the floor containing my blood. I sat there for 10 hours waiting for someone to come back down, but nobody came down until you got locked in the basement along with me and my body.' Alex sat up and looked at Hal, while she was telling Hal what had happened she had been playing with a loose thread on the throw that she was sitting under.

'I am really sorry Alex. I didn't know it was your blood. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have drank it.' Hal looked thoughly sincere.

'I know you didn't mean it. You controlled yourself when we went to the museum and when we were at the bar. It was a blip and I am glad that I have found you and Tom to be stuck with, instead of someone like Cutler. Now would you like to tell me the what happened next in your story? I want to know what happened to Cutler's wife.'

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are very welcome. :D


	7. Revenge

**Ch 7 Revenge**

**So Chapter 7, I'd just like to say a huge thank you to those who have reviewed my story, including: Manc and Anyother.**

**I have enjoyed writing this chapter more than any other ones, I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human**

* * *

'So where was I? Oh yes, I had told Cutler to kill his wife but he refused and I had left his house.'

Alex nodded.

'Once I left, I decided that I needed to plan a way of either getting Cutler to kill his wife or I had to kill her and make him drink her blood.'

* * *

'Dennis have you got any ideas?' Hal was sitting by the bar, the man with a messy beard sat next to him.

'I don't know.' He shrugged and picked up a biscuit.

'Is that all you do? Eat biscuits?' Dennis shrugged. 'How about you Louis?'

'Sorry Hal, I have no ideas.'

'No matter, good thing I've already got a plan. How about we some how lure her here, we kill her, bottle her blood and then when Cutler gets here I then trick him in to drinking her blood?'

Dennis and Louis both nodded their heads in agreement. 'Yes that's a very good idea.' They both chimed in unison.

Cutler stumbled through the door of the pub. There Hal stood with his back to the door, he slowly put his finger against his lips so that only Dennis and Louis could see this.

'Cutler'. Hal turned round to look at Cutler.

'What's going on?' Cutler seemed suspicious but tried to hide this from Hal, although he didn't hide it very well. Hal walked over and straightened the front of Cutler's suit jacket.

'So suspicious. We're just pleased to see you, actually it's more than that, we wanted to reassure you.' Hal walked Cutler towards the bar.

'What about?'

'The other night, your wife, perhaps killing is not your strong suit, no matter, we all have different roles to play. You provide us with legal advice, Louis here is the muscle and Dennis, well Dennis, what do you do actually do apart from eating biscuits?' Hal poured out two glasses of blood. 'Anyway, lets put all that behind us,' Hal raised a glass up and put it under Cutlers nose. Cutler wanted to take it but knew he shouldn't. 'Go on, take it.'

Cutler grabbed the glass from Hal's outstretched hand and swallowed the contents in one go. Hal gave a chilling smile and started laughing. Dennis and Louis then joined in. Cutler looked startled.

'What? What's funny?'

'Oh nothing, it's nothing. Follow me, I've got something to show you.'

The door slowly opened, Hal walked in and switched the light on. Suddenly the look of panic and shock struck Cutler's face. There laying on the table in front of him was his wife, in her once white nightgown, that was now splattered with bright red blood. There was a tube protruding from her neck, leading to a glass bottle that was on the floor filled with blood.

'We weren't sure if you'd work it out when you tasted the blood.' Hal laughed. 'I don't know if that works like that between husbands and wives.' Hal passed what looked like a £5 note to Dennis. 'Apparently not.'

Cutler felt as if time had slowed down as he fell to the floor. He couldn't believe it, his wife was dead, the last bit of his humanity was gone. Dennis and Louis picked Cutler from the floor, he was sobbing loudly. Hal slowly walked behind him.

'Shh, don't you understand what I have done? I've saved you, but I don't want you to thank me.' Dennis and Louis dropped Cutler to the floor, he sat there sobbing while Cutler and his comrades left the room.

* * *

'I regret doing that to Cutler, I think that's what made him change, he changed for the bad. I wanted him to turn bad, kill people and to be the monster he should be, but instead he distanced himself from humanity.'

'So why did he kill me then? Was it revenge? You had killed his wife, so he thought it would be good to kill someone close to you, which happened to be me, so you knew what it felt like?'

Hal sighed. 'I think it is for that exact reason. He wanted revenge, which he certainly got, but then you got caught up in it. I'm sorry Alex. I did tell you I was bad for you.'

'I know you did, but I didn't listen. It was partly my fault.'

Alex got up from her chair and kneeled down by Hal's chair. She put her hand on his knee. Hal looked down at her hand. Normally he would have felt uncomfortable, but he knew this was Alex showing that she didn't mind him drinking her blood, despite her mimicking of him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Reviews are most welcome. Please say if you think this is a good ending or whether you would like to know more. (If this is a good end, I will be writing a new BH FF)**


End file.
